


Sway With Me

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They swayed in sync, her head resting on his chest and his hands now gripping her waist, with bruising strength. She could feel the way his muscles tensed with every touch of her hands - rippling beneath them - as she let them flow with the music, from his neck, to his shoulders and then his chest, to his shoulder blades, to his neck once again to tug gently at his hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> My wonderful friend had her bday last week~~ I had to give her something, because she's always helping me, one way or another. Either giving me confidence or even reading through my writing and telling me her throughts. A lot of the fics I've posted, have been done with her support! Thank you Dora (theywaitforshewho or ladrienintensifies on tumblr and isadorator here), I love you! I hope I do your prompt (how about a dance during a public event thing??? ladrien) justice ^^ 
> 
> Her writing is way above mine (y'all should read it...seriously), but hey she says she likes it...so enjoy~~

“I’m not going.” Ladybug huffed indignantly.

 

Rolling his eyes he said, “Yes you are.”

 

“Chat, I am  _ not  _ going.”

 

“You have to.”

 

“No, I don’t.  _ You  _ weren’t invited.”

 

“But you  _ were _ , so you  _ have _ to go.” Chat Noir insisted tiredly.

 

“We’re a pair and we should stick together, they can’t just invite  _ one  _ of us. It’s not ok, it’s not fair, and I won’t participate in it.”

 

“My lady, they’re throwing this dance in your honor. You’re a great role model to young girls everywhere, I’m glad they’re focusing on you.”

 

“But I don’t do it alone, without you I-” 

 

Interrupting her, he stated, “You’ll be fine without me for one evening.”

 

“I still-”

 

Quickly thinking on his feet, he said the first thing that came to mind that might change her mind, “Ok, my civilian self will be sure to be prowling around on the event.  _ Promise _ .”

 

Marinette didn’t want to know his identity, but surely a lot of people would be attending the ball and honestly having her partner around, even without seeing him, was instantly calming. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Be sure to save me a dance buginette.” he winked at her, giddy that he might get to dance with his lady.

 

“Fine.” she sighed, still not convinced it was the right thing to do. Looking back towards her partner she spoke softly, “I hope you know you’re just as important as I am, and that you deserve this just as much as I do. You’re a hero Chat.”

 

“Paw-lease, you wish you were as important as I am.” he joked, bumping her shoulder with his.

 

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug laughed and bumped him back, “Yeah, I wish.”

 

Chat Noir stared at the beautiful girl beside him, thankful to have her in his dreary life. The world sparkled more brightly when she was around, and he never wanted to leave her, not ever - but life being what it was, they had to go their own ways eventually. He was incredibly giddy at the prospect of meeting her as Adrien, and getting to dance with her. The emotions he felt towards her usually bubbled over in those instances, with no mask to hide his feelings - just an open rawness and honesty that bled over him when she was around him like that.

 

Whether Chat Noir was invited to the event or not, he was going to show up, even if no one else but her knew it.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Ladybug looked absolutely stunning - in her red ball gown - and Adrien’s brain froze at the sight of her. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he just stood still gaping at her his mouth slightly open. His chest felt tight and uncomfortable; all he wanted to do was loosen his tie - he felt constrained. He needed a breath of fresh air, but his legs wouldn’t move and his eyes couldn’t look away from her.

 

Only when she looked at him - her eyes catching his, neither of them able to tear their stare apart - did his lungs start working once again, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. 

They were at a standstill - the world around them seeming to slow down and melt away, as if they were the only people present.

 

Adrien’s hands shook under the weight of her gaze - he was  _ nervous _ \- even though they promised each other a dance, it had been Chat and Ladybug, not Adrien. Just walking to where she stood was daunting, - his legs dragged themselves - his steps slow and deliberate. 

 

Not once did her eyes leave his, not once did they waver. The closer he got, the more he could clearly see her - the adorable blush on her face, the cute bun on top of her head, the red lips so kissable it physically hurt him, the dress that showed more of her skin that he could had ever dreamt of getting to see - he was a dead man walking. 

 

A nervous smile was tugging on her lips, her hands twisting around each other. Once he finally reached her, Ladybug looked away -  _ was she embarrassed?  _

 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He should’ve said hello, he should’ve made small talk, he should’ve said a lot of things but the only thing on his mind was getting to have her on his arms, “Will you give the honor of your first dance?”

 

Marinette was shocked,  _ Adrien Agreste  _ was asking her to dance with him and of course words momentarily failed her. It wasn’t easy to get her brain to get past admiring the boy in front of her, his words echoing in her mind over and over again. 

 

A breathless, “Yes.” left her mouth. Her mind filling in the blanks, ‘ _ You can have all of the dances, the first, the second, the last, all of them. I’d give it all to you if only you asked.’ _

 

Her hand was still in his when he pulled her into the dance floor. His right hand - respectfully - positioned itself on the middle of her back, trying to get them into a slow dance formal position. Sadly Marinette did not know how to slow dance,  _ at all _ , clearing her throat she asked, “Couldn’t we just, sway together? Instead of actually trying to dance like that?”

 

Smirking he questioned, “How?”

 

Taking both of his hands she put them on the small of her back, circling her arms on his neck, both of their bodies flush together, “L-like this?”

 

Pink tinged his cheeks, his words faltering at her sudden touch, “O-oh, yeah, we can dance like this.”

 

They swayed in sync, her head resting on his chest and his hands now gripping her waist, with bruising strength. She could feel the way his muscles tensed with every touch of her hands - rippling beneath them - as she let them flow with the music, from his neck, to his shoulders and then his chest, to his shoulder blades, to his neck once again to tug gently at his hair. 

 

Marinette didn’t know what gave her the confidence to touch Adrien like that. Maybe it was the way he looked at her as if she was a Goddess amongst mortals, or perhaps how his hands grabbed onto her for dear life - truthfully, she was just drowning in the moment...after all it truly felt like a dream come true.

 

He never once stopped her, Adrien just held her tighter, smashing their bodies together so there was no space between them. Chills ran up and down his spine from her ministrations - she probably had no idea of what she was doing to him, breaking him from the inside out - and a shuddered breath left his quivering lips. 

 

This felt more intimate than any of the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had ever spent together, but Adrien couldn’t bring himself to be depressed or disappointed about it, with or without the mask, he was still himself and any second he could spend with her meant the world to him. Ladybug looked just as affected as he did, and all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and run away with her so they could be alone together.

 

Adrien wanted to speak, but was afraid to break the spell cast on them. 

 

He wanted to kiss her, but knew he couldn’t without her permission. 

 

There was so much he wanted, but couldn’t bring himself to do.

 

And even though she looked at him with stars in her eyes, he feared it was all an illusion he conjured up from thin air. 

 

Like a drowning man begging for air. 

 

She was right there for him to reach, so he could finally  _ breathe _ , but he didn’t dare do it. 

 

Ladybug felt safe in Adrien’s arms, comforted,  _ burning _ . 

 

She knew her body was hot and sweaty, but not because of the spotlights on her or even the dancing itself. It was this boy, made of starlight and symphonies, this boy she cared for and desired, this boy that didn’t let her go even after the first dance had come and gone.

 

In the back of her mind a certain cat made an appearance and she worried. It didn’t matter how good it felt dancing with Adrien, she had made a promise to her partner, and that was the most important thing right now. Although she never wanted to let go, never wanted to stop swaying with him and holding him tight,  _ she had to _ .

 

Suddenly stopping their bodies from moving Ladybug spoke, her voice coming out raspier than she intended, “Sorry, I promised to dance with someone else.”

 

“Is he as handsome as I am?” grinning, Adrien uttered without thinking. Regretting it as soon as he realized what he had said. 

 

Holding in a giggle, Ladybug was pleasantly surprised, it was a side of Adrien she had never really seen before -  _ it was adorable _ .

 

“He  _ is  _ pretty handsome, not as much as you though.” she joked, winking at him. 

 

Their bodies were still glued together even though they had stopped dancing, she didn’t want to separate from him just yet.

 

Seeing as she went along with his silly faux pas, he continued playing, “Is that so? And who is this mysterious handsome man you want to trade me with?”

 

“Well, it’s Chat Noir, my beloved partner, obviously.” Ladybug said matter-of-factly. 

 

Sighing, Adrien asked dramatically, “Of course...how could I ever dream of competing with Chat Noir?”

 

“Easily, he’s a bit of a dork actually. A pun loving dork. Our partnership can be quite painful at times.”

 

“Oh no. He likes puns? How clawful for you. At least he’s handsome.” he shrugged as if it could be worse.

 

She laughed - she didn’t mean to, but it happened. Uncontrollable laughter rippled through her whole body. Adrien, the sweet, quiet boy she had come to know, was actually a jokester who enjoyed puns - just like  _ Chat _ . 

 

Chat promised to be there.

 

Adrien was there.

 

Chat asked her to save him a dance.

 

Adrien asked her to dance the moment he had seen her.

 

Both of them were sweet and kind. 

 

They both - apparently - liked joking and puns.

 

It was pure irony, and the realization of it all came crashing down on her in a fit of giggles and an extreme lack of air. Trying to calm down, she took a deep breath, talking through her chuckles, “I-I guess, w-we can keep dancing then.”

 

Adrien was confused by the sight before him, but he wasn’t about to say no to dancing with  _ Ladybug _ , “Ok.”

 

He still had no idea he had outed himself to her so spectacularly, and that was fine. Marinette wasn’t going to ruin anything right now. She was going to hug her crush -  _ her partner _ \- tight, and dance the night away with him. 

 

_ Another day. _

 

She’ll tell him  _ everything _ on another day. 

 

For now she was just going to enjoy the closeness of his body, and the innocent blush on his face paired with that sinful Chat Noir smile that made her knees weak. 

 

_ Maybe coming to the ball had been a good idea after all. _


End file.
